


Our treasure

by Hopeater



Series: Caretaker Persona AU [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But they try and that's what count, Fuck Shido, Goro is adorable: The Fic, Goro is the only ray of sunshine in these two's fucked up life, Help I can't write couples, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki and Robin are a married couple and no one knows why, Loki is Japanese and goes by Yoki., Multi, Rated T for Loki's mouth, Robin Hood is European and goes by Robin Wood, Robin is overworked, The only thing keeping these two together is Goro and their mutual hatred of Shido, They can be pretty adorable, They have a lot of arguments but I swear, Yes you've read the pairing right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeater/pseuds/Hopeater
Summary: Robin brings his boss home for a business meeting, which he and his husband are less than happy about.The way he looks at their treasure doesn't help it.





	Our treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I swear I'm working on Persona II. Just let me have this. Please.

"I'm home." The tired voice immediately took the attention of a small boy with shaggy brown hair and a tall figure with long, braided dark hair. In the entrance stood a muscled man with shaggy red hair in a ponytail and a casual suit in bright, primary colors.

"Welcome back, Papa!" The small boy greeted, a big smile on his face.

"Hi." Acknowledge the tall man, immediately going back to his book.

"...Yoki? Could you come over here?"

Yoki, the tall man, groaned, getting up from his seat and walking to the other man, who was still taking his coat off."The hell do you want, Robin?"

"I... I brought company." He said as he let another man enter the small house.

"Seriously? Couldn't you tell me before you fucking came ho-" Yoki stopped dead in his tracks. In the entrance was a man in his forties, wearing a business suit and orange sunglasses, and without a hair on his head. He narrowed his red eyes. "Robin. Who the hell is  _that_ _?_ "

"My boss, Masayoshi Shido."

" _What._ "

"Ah. You must be Mrs. Wood." Shido acknowledge as he took off his coat and hanged it, judging the casual attire covered in stripes, the long, large and half undid braid, the red streaks in said braid, the heavy eyeliner, and the scar running over his left eye, rendering it completely blind.

"It's  _Mr._ Wood. And I prefer to be called Yoki." Yoki corrected, gritting his teeth, not missing the way the politician was looking at him.

"Oh. I didn't realize that Wood over there" he gestured to Robin, who groaned at his boss' rudeness "had such low standards."

" _THE FUCK DID YOU SAY-_ "

"Yoki! We're having company right now and you know you shouldn't swear around Goro." Robin chided, narrowing his green eyes. Upon seeing the smug smile on his boss' face, he turned toward him, frowning. "Shido-San, I would appreciate it if you made an effort to get along with my husband. He has a history of traumas, and it causes him severe Anger Management issues."

"Fine." The bald man groaned has he walked into the house, looking around it with a disapproving frown, before his gaze landed on the small boy in the living room, who couldn't be more than seven, who was happily drawing... something. "Why, hello there."

The seven years old turned toward the bald man, dark red eyes wide with surprise. "Who are you?"

The man smiled smugly, eyeing the little boy. "Shido Masayoshi. I'm your father's employer. And you are?"

"Goro."

"I didn't expect Yoki to be the one who named him." The politician said as he turned toward Robin, who looked like he was becoming more and more tired by the second.

"He didn't. We adopted Goro."

"Really?" Asked the politician, who could see both of them in the small boy, what's with the dark red eyes reminescent of Yoki's, or how his hairstyle looked a lot like Robin's.

"He was born out of wedlock and his mother was found dead in her bathtub." The younger man explained. It was the most he could say without Goro learning what  _really_ happened that night.

"Well, that's a shame." Shido simply said, this story reminding him of what apparently happened to one of his mistresses, and started looking at Goro not in a condescending way but in a way someone would look like at a potential treat. Neither of his fathers missed it.

"... Goro, go in your room. I have grown up things to discuss." Simply said Robin. Goro nodded, knowing that usually, "grown up things" meant Papa Yoki would probably get angry and start yelling at something.

"Okay, Papa Robin." He took his Crayolas, the sheet of paper he was drawing on and immediately headed for his room.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready." Reassured Yoki, his face softening. Before hardening back as he turned toward his husband and their... guest. "I'm not changing tonight's plan. Shido, sir, I hope you like pre-made pizza cooked in the oven." He said before heading to the kitchen.

"Take a seat," Robin gestured to the couches in the living room. "Not the lounging chair, that's Yoki's. I'm going to talk to him a little, and I'll be back to talk to you about the investigation on the Lupin Case."

* * *

"Why is  _he_ here?"

"Yoki, please calm down-"

"No! Have you seen the way he looks at Goro? And how he reacted when you told him what happened to his mother!?" Flipped Yoki. "That man is bad news."

"Says the one who reacts to slightly inconvenient things by setting them on fire." Deadpanned Robin.

"Don't try to change to subject!" Yelled Yoki. "I don't know  _why_ he's here, but I know I want him out  _now._ "

"It's not that simple.

"Yes it is! You simply walk over to him and say: excuse me sir, but my husband thinks your a bitch, so he wants you out of his house now. In fact, he wants you out of his life, and since I'm part of his life, you'll have to never interact with me again, so there's that. I'll be expecting your declaration of war in the morning!" The tall man topped the last sentence with a toothed grin.

"Yoki-"

"Don't "Yoki" me, Robin. You work for the police, and know just how fucking corrupt those assholes are. He allows it all to happen, which means he's bad news, and I wouldn't be surprised to learn he's the most corrupt of them all-"

"LOKI!" Robin yelled, effectively shutting his husband up. "You don't care about societal corruption, so stop pretending you're upset about that. You don't care about who's in power, so,  _what's the problem?!_ "

The tall man stood there, bewildered. It had been a while since Robin used his real name. "I... I'm just..."

"Go on." The muscled man encouraged, seeing the braided man's facade crumble.

"I'm...  _I'm scared._ Goro doesn't have a family beside us, and I already lost too many of my own children, Hood." Seeing as Robin called the masquerade off for the time being, he saw no problem using the archer's real name as he slowly crumbled on himself. "The only reason why I was able to get out of these _damn chains_ was because of outside help, and I had to sacrifice most of my powers for that. And I can just feel the _Pride_ in that... Shido. He cares about nothing but himself. And he want to use my baby as a stepping stone." He explained as he started sobbing.

The muscled man took a hold of his husband, and gently settled him on the ground. "Hey, Loki. Look at me." The former trickster god raised his head at him, tears leaking out of his good eye. "First of all, I'd rather  _die_ than let anyone take Goro away from us. Second of all, if Shido gets anywhere _near_ our son, I'll get the bow out and put an arrow through his head. And that, is a promise." The former archer put a hand on his heart and the other in the air to emphasize his point.

"Okay, but then, what do we do?"

"He wanted to talk to me about a certain case, so we're going to talk about that case and only that case. If he tries to change the subject, I won't let him. Meanwhile, you prepare the pizza, and if Prince John 2.0 isn't gone when it's ready, you let Goro eat in his room for tonight."

"Seems like a good plan."

"Don't worry Yoki," he kissed the tall man's forehead, going back to their masquerade, "I got this."

* * *

"Goro?" Yoki called. "Can I come in?"

"Yes Papa!" The little boy answered. Immediately after, Yoki entered,  holding two plates with pizza in them.

"Time to eat. You're allowed to eat in your room tonight." He simply said as he set down a plate on Goro's desk, where he was still drawing something. "Still haven't finished your 'surprise', uh?" The tall man asked, a small smile on his lips.

"No. I want it to look good." The little boy explained with a frown. "Why aren't we eating at the table?"

"Because of our guest." He said as he settled down on the ground. "Does it bother you?"

"Oh, no." reassured Goro. They settled in a comfortable silence, until... "I don't like him." Admitted the small boy.

"Oh really?" Yoki asked. "Why?"

The expression on Goro's face became uneasy, as if he had been caught with his hand in a jar of cookie. "I... I just don't like him. He seems mean."

"It's the only reason?" The boy simply nodded in answer, looking at the ground in shame.

"I know you told me not to judge others by how they seem, but-"

"Have a high five!" The son looked up in surprise to see Yoki holding his hand up. He then slapped the hand of his father, who then pointed at him. "And your bed time is never."

* * *

"I expect results soon, Wood."

"Don't worry sir, you will get them."

The door then immediately closed. Robin groaned, hitting his head against the door when he heard the sound of a car driving away. He was however unaware of the two other residents of their small house sneaking up on him, until...

"Hey."

"Not right now, Yoki. I'm just going to take a shower and immediately go to bed." 

"Hey, your son put actual work and effort in something to make you happy. You could at least check it out." His husband spit out. He turned his head toward him, frowning, before his eyes landed on the small boy who was hiding behind Yoki's legs.

"Oh. Of course. So," he said as he bent down to his son's eye level, "what do you want to show me?" He asked as he made a commendable effort to seem less tired.

After some nudging from Yoki, Goro got out of his hiding place, clutching a piece of paper against his torso. "Uh... I drew a picture of us!" He excitedly said as he showed Robin the picture he spent several hours on.

It looked like any other drawing made by a seven years old: three persons with questionable proportions on a white background with a smiling sun in the corner and a house on their left. Robin didn't have a lot of difficulty guessing who was who: the red stick-figure wearing stripes with what seemed to be black hair with a single line was Yoki, the little figure with a big smile was Goro, and the one with orange hair and with a triangle for torso was him.

"I put a lot of time in it." Goro said as he practically vibrated on the spot "I wanted it to look like us and... Papa, are you crying?"

"No." He was. Tears of joy. "Come on, let's hang it on the fridge. And I'll tell you a bed story after."

"No! You're tired! You've been tired for" he counted on his fingers before giving up "a lot of days now!"

"No I'm not."

"Robin, stop." Yoki chided. "Your under eye circles are darker than mine right now, and I'm wearing eyeliner. Just go get some sleep, I'll take care of Goro."

"Uh? Sorry, I didn't really understand." His husband smiled at him, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Just go to sleep, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
